


Boys in the Band

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Groupies, Guns N' Roses References, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Boys in the Band

livehouse里的灯光从四面八方照射过来，让Sam Winchester几乎睁不开眼，他只是低着头看着自己不停拨动的手指，左手按出一个个和弦。他的哥哥就在他前方不远的地方，沐浴在台下众人的目光里，像一尊神像。他眯起眼睛看向他的哥哥，正好对上对方向他投来的目光，他的哥哥露出了那种Dean Winchester式的狡黠笑容，微微抬起手来，Sam就朝着他走过去，Dean把麦克风举得离他近一点，Sam低下头，几乎是贴在了Dean身上，他可以清楚地感觉到Dean的每次呼吸。  
然后他们一起唱出下一句歌词。  
这是加州，摇滚乐队的天堂，在街角的小巷就可以找到大麻，一下舞台就会有漂亮火辣的果儿前扑后拥地涌上来。Sam不是没有根那些女孩们在一起过，但是他们对彼此的目的和自己行为的底线心知肚明。大多时候他们在烟草的气味随着阳光落进屋里的脚步散去的时候分道扬镳。几年前Sam和Dean一起来到加州，像当年的Izzy和Axl，像无数没有未来的年轻人一样，他们来到这传说中的乐土，却只看到残酷的丛林。  
Sam和Dean租下了一间小公寓，从玄关进来就是卧室，里面倒是还有一间不超过两平米大的厕所。起先隔壁住的妓女在有生意的时候发出的声音闹得他俩没法睡觉，后来他们也开始慢慢习惯。原先两人定了轮流睡床，但是有次演出回来俩人都累惨了，谁都不愿意花时间铺床睡地板，最终宣布了轮班制的灭亡，两个人一起四仰八叉地躺在床上——反正他俩又不是没有一起睡过。当然Sam在睡觉的时候因为伸展手脚被Dean踹到了地上，这又是另一回事了。  
演出完以后Sam已经在酒精和音乐的双重作用下有些恍惚，抬头就看见Dean搂着一个棕色头发的女孩，心头一阵火起，一巴掌拍在Dean拿着酒瓶的手上。  
Dean手一抖，酒险些洒出来，Dean皱起眉，看向Sam：“不要浪费好酒。”他说。  
“少废话了。”Sam对他哥翻了个白眼，胳膊伸出去粗暴地拉住他哥的手腕把那人往自己这边扯。  
“疼！”Dean抱怨，却老老实实地跟拔萝卜似的被拔了过去，一边不忘对着方才搂着的那个棕发女孩露出一个带有歉意的笑容，“妈的，小控制狂……”  
Sam扯着他哥往人群另一边挤过去，这有点困难，因为今天他们为之暖场的正牌乐队上台了，人群像海浪一样地向前推进，渴望着离乐队成员们近一点、再近一点，好像信徒在朝拜神明。Sam几乎都要拉不出Dean，人太多了，但是他还是紧紧地握着Dean，Dean一定又被他握疼了，也许那对手腕上会留下浅红色的痕迹，但是Dean没再对此发表什么意见。终于人少些了，Sam把Dean带进了厕所。  
Dean发出一声嗤笑：“干什么，Sammy girl，上厕所还要哥哥陪吗？你害怕抽水马桶？”  
Sam直接一把把Dean扔进了厕所隔间：“我他妈的叫你安静。”他说，“除非你想被我操得接下来一个月都合不上嘴，唱歌时候口水都会滴下来。”  
“操，你这个变态，这对你有什么好处吗？“Dean努努嘴。  
Sam把自己左手的手指直接塞进了Dean的嘴里，Dean乖巧地用舌头裹住Sam的手指，他都可以感觉出Sam手指上的茧子。Sam蹲下身，左手食指和中指抚摸Dean的牙龈，脸向Dean的裆部靠过去，用鼻尖磨蹭那个部分——Dean早在舞台上就硬了，Sam也是——肾上腺素真是一种可怕的东西。Sam毫不费力地咬住了Dean的牛仔裤拉链，把它往下扯了下来，用Dean的话说Sam Winchester非常有做狗的天分，下次他们演出应该把I Wanna Be Your Dog加入歌单，结局是被Sam摁在那张乱得不行的床上模拟犬类性交的后入姿势干了一通。  
“So what is this all about？”Dean问，Sam已经把另一根手指伸进了他的后穴，“You are jealous？得了吧，Sammy……你是十岁小女孩吗？”  
“十岁小女孩会这样操你吗？”Sam说，却对Dean的问题避而不答。还没扩张充分他就把自己的阴茎粗暴地插了进去，听着Dean发出一声吃痛的呻吟，他感到一种大仇得报似的轻松。  
不知道什么时候他们开始习惯这样的生活，也许因为年轻人适应能力惊人，也许因为他们本来就不需要多少东西来维持生活——他们只要有彼此就够了。不然他们也不会开上了impala就抛弃了猎魔的日子直接一路跑到了加州来。在空余的晚上他们会去一些小livehouse演出。乐队现在还没有什么名气，他们主要还是在替别人暖场。结束以后他们会喝酒，抽一些合法或者不太合法的东西，看着台上的摇滚明星预备役们演奏，想想自己的未来，有兴致的时候或许会跟对方就在厕所里面来一发口交。这样畸形的性关系就这样存在于温彻斯特兄弟之间。也许这对于他们来说才是世上最真实的东西，是他们赖以生存的一切，他们必须得要靠着这种病态的纽带才能尽情地呼吸，在舞台上共同挥洒汗水、燃烧灵魂，用音乐交媾，灵魂手足相缠直到死掉。  
“我要强奸你。”Sam咬牙切齿地说，一边说一边继续把他哥操进木板墙里，隔间门哗啦哗啦地随着他们的动作一下又一下地摇晃，Dean怀疑他们都要把这扇门操散架了——如果厕所门被他俩干坏了今天他们还能拿到演出费吗？他现在不想在乎这个，他也无力在乎这个，因为Sam还在说，他平时是那种连脏字都不太出口的类型，每次在这种时候却再也戴不住他那乖小孩的面具：“我要射在你里面，一直到精液从你他妈的喉咙里面冒出来。你会被我操死的，Dean，你会的。”  
“操死我。”Dean说，他的呼吸变得急促，后面也一下一下地夹着Sam的阴茎。Sam总是能操到他的前列腺，他本来在演出以后就汗淋淋、湿漉漉的了，整颗大脑几乎要跟烟花一样劈里啪啦地绽开，而Sam无疑给他更加了一把火。厕所外面乐队演奏的声音不停地透进来，低沉的贝斯声、急躁的鼓点和尖锐的吉他solo仿佛成了他们做爱时的伴奏。Sam的头发已经乱了，有几丝还黏在了额头上，Dean想自己的情况应该也不会好上多少。他用力地拥抱住他的弟弟，与对方如此深入地联系着。就连痛感都让他更感到一种近乎绝望的兴奋。高潮来得如同黎明时分的第一缕光，他没有被碰触就射了出来，随后小穴绞紧又让Sam喊着Dean的名字射在了他里面。  
Sam搀着Dean走出了卫生间。人群还在涌动着，舞台上的灯光随着音乐的节拍和人们的舞步晃动着。  
Dean说：“我需要出去喘口气。”  
夏天的加州空气闷热，Dean坐在墙边点了一支烟，抽了一口，递给Sam，Sam也抽了一口，又还给Dean。  
Dean一边抽烟一边感到精液开始慢慢地流出来了，但是他其实还挺享受这种感觉，就好像他享受在Sam脖颈处显眼的位置留下一两个牙印，仿佛他们本应该如此，在身上留着一些对方的痕迹，他们才算是完整的。  
Dean说：“其实你用不着嫉妒的。”  
Sam装傻：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你很清楚我在说什么，Sammy。”Dean说，他用食指和中指夹着那支烟，“无论如何，我都不会把任何人、任何事放在你之前的。”  
Sam沉默了。他抬起头，城市的灯光照亮了夜空，他可以看见云层黑黑地往下压着，几乎要积到高楼的楼顶。  
Sam说：“明天应该会下雨。”

-Fin-


End file.
